Choices
by 123JenniferS
Summary: Two families have been friends and business partners for along time. The parents come up with a plan to keep the family company together: marry Jasper Hale to Isabella Swan. Problem is they don't have romantic feelings for each other. Their hearts belong to others. Will they honer their parents wishes or will they follow their hearts and risk everything?
1. Chapter 1

Choices: Chapter 1

Charlie and Rene Swan were looking at the young beauty that is their one year old daughter while they wait for their closest friends to arrive. Charlie was beyond happy and with good reason. He had everything he has ever wanted. The big mansion, the fancy cars ,the beach house, power. Charlie Swan was well know all over the world for being the co- president and founder of the most important company ever created. Everything became better when he married Rene and now he is in heaven with his pride and joy, Isabella Marie Swan.

"Sir, the Whitlock-Hale family is here" Isabella looked at the butler and smiled her dazzling smile that warmed everyone's heart.

"Good escort them here," Charlie said and gave his daughter to Rene. Isabella laid her head between her mother's shoulders and looked at Charlie.

The Whitlock-Hale family were as powerful and know as the Swans thanks to the fact that the father, Jerry, helped build and create the company. Charlie and Jerry had grown up together in Seattle and shared the same dreams. Therefore they moved to Chicago and made their dreams into reality.

Jerry was married to Diana and has two children. Jasper who has two years, and Rosalie who is the same age as Isabella. " How are you today Charlie?" Jerry gave Charlie a man hug and a kiss to the cheek to Rene and Isabella. "My she is getting more beautiful by the minute. Give Uncle Jerry a hug, Bella." Bella was her nickname that Jerry gave her when she was born. Bella smiled and held up her tiny arms. Bella love Jerry and his family as a second family.

"She sure is. Your daughter isn't staying behind, Jasper is going to have his hands full protecting Rose from the boys while protecting himself from the ladies." Charlie responded. He spoke the truth the sibilings were good looking and it seemed that they would stay that way.

Jerry put Bella down and Rose went to her, both wobbling and giggling. Jasper looked at them with adoration and asked his parents if he could play with them. Jasper spoke as if he was 4 years of age and the girls were already in their half sentences stage. "Go ahead son but take care that they don't get hurt okay?"

Jasper grinned" Thank you Dad" He ran to the girls as fast as his two year old body allowed him. Bella smiled when she saw him while Rose was angry at his brothers intrusion. The proud parents watched the interaction between Jasper and Bella. Jerry said" Look at those two. Wouldn't they make a nice couple?" The women agreed while Charlie thought .

'Jasper seems to care about her. Maybe this is the start of something in the future. Hmm I wouldn't have to worry about those good for nothing gold diggers. Plus the company would stay in the family.' Charlie then spoke aloud," Now that would be a dream come true. Just think about it. They take over for us and we won't have to worry about gold diggers or betrayals. And imagine the grandchildren, beautiful as the parents."

Jerry agreed with Charlie. He wanted Bella as his daughter in-law. ' Jasper would be happy having such a lovely girl at his side.'

While the parents obsessed and planned over the union of their children Jasper, Rosalie and Bella played hide and seek in the Swan's big, no huge back yard.

"Bella don't laugh," Jasper said to the little girl who was hiding with him behind a tree. "Shhh Rose is going to find us." Jasper didn't want to lose so he covered her mouth with his. Just like his dad did to his mom when he wanted his wife to shut up. It worked with Diana, it worked with Bella. When he pulled away, both were blushing madly. Thankfully Rose arrived and the kids continued playing. That kiss though wouldn't be their last one. Jasper would keep telling her to quiet down and Bella would keep talking. They would be best friends who were often confused as lovers. The confusion wouldn't bother them until they learned of their parents plans.

***************************** One hour Later**********************************

The families walked together to the front door and the women planned another get together, while the children said good bye.

Charlie and Jerry were pleased with their arrangement and relieved. "Well Charlie tomorrow it will turn official. We will become family through Jasper and Bella's marriage."

"Tomorrow old man. The papers will be ready and signed"

Meanwhile somewhere in Chicago.

Carlisle looked at his wife sign the papers with a smile. They were finally going to be parents. After 5 years of marriage Esme couldn't bear a child so he suggested adoption. It took them a while but they found the perfect kids for them. Emmett,7, Alice,1, and Edward Masen, 2 years. After making sure everything was ready they could take their new kids home.

Their house is big but compared to the Swans is nothing. Carlisle is a doctor but he prefers to work at hospitals that need the extra help for a little money. He has received offers at the biggest hospitals with a fortune as a paycheck but he isn't interested.

"Everything is perfect Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for given the kids a chance and not separating them," the social worker has a soft spot for the Masen because they have suffered enough losing their parents and being along for a week. It took a week for anyone to notice the family hadn't made in appearance. When they found them the parents were dead on their beds while the oldest took care of the youngest. Emmett understood his parents would never open their eyes again but Edward and Alice still waited for them. A month of being in the orphanage made Edward realize the truth.

Other people tried to adopt one of the three but they refused and the people left them alone. The Cullens are the only couple who is willing to take all of them.

"Oh Carlisle. I can't wait to take them home." Esme was a kind women who always dreamed of a big family. When she met her husband it was love at first sight and they married a month into dating. She was 16 and he was 18.

Carlisle smile at his wife and kissed her on the forehead. Finally they heard footsteps of nervous children and stood up. Emmett, being the protecter was holding onto their hands slightly infront of them. When he saw Carlisle he let them go and hugged the couple. "Are we going with you now like you promised?"

Esme crouched down to his level and said in her always kind voice."We are. You'll always be safe with us now. All of you." Emmett smiled while the other kids looked on.

Carlisle called Alice and she crawled into his arms. Edward looked hugging his music book and CD that has his Mom's music, close to his chest. He was afraid, afraid of losing his new parents like he lost the others, afraid of not being liked. The couple called him and he moved an inch but stopped. Emmett went to him and pulled him while telling him, "You don't have to be afraid anymore Eddie. Our parents send this new parents to take care of us. They will love us like Mommy and Daddy did, remember?" Edward hugged his items tighter and nodded. He went willingly to Carlisle and Esme and hugged them while controlling his tears. He had a home and parents again. They loved him. Just like he will love them.

He will grow to be a sweet, caring, honest young gentleman with hopes of finding what his parents have. Love and peace. And happiness.

Alice will be a very happy, too happy, and energetic person that always looked to the positive side. She also likes shopping.

Emmett lost some of his childhood when he took care of his sibilings but he is making up for in while growing up. He will be a goofball that has the ability to make everyone smile with his smile.

They will be a happy family. The children will grow up to be good-looking people but will not turn vain or selfish.

They will fall in love with prohibited people. Not because of unreturned feelings but for overbearing parents.

* * *

Ok i got this idea through a song so i don't now if people want me to continue it. Review please with your answer.

Do i continue this story?


	2. Chapter 2

Choices: Chapter 2

Jasper Hale was fighting to stay awake but it was becoming difficult. The girls were sleeping, that didn't help. 'Just a little more Jasper and then were there.' Jasper, his sister Rose, and their best friend Bella were returning to Chicago after a vacation to New York. They wanted to arrive in car so here they were half asleep in the dark with hardly any cars.

Bella woke up from a nightmare that made them a pretzel around a tree. She was in the passenger seat of the rental car and now her neck is sore. She looks to left and sees a half-asleep Jasper. "Jasper pull over I'll drive." Jasper was grateful and pulled over. They switched places and Jasper went to sleep immediately. Bella smiled over at her friends and remembered their vacation. They had so much fun without their parents there. They got to be who they wanted without their parents reminding them how they should behave because of their position.

Jasper slept for half an hour and Rose woke up with him. " I can't wait to be home, in my room, in my bed, in my pjs," Rose said before yawning.

"We just have a couple of hours Rose. Then you can snuggle with yourself," Jasper said tired of his sisters complaining. Out of the three Rose is the conceited one, and the selfish one. Being daddy's little girl she gets whatever she wants. She likes control and the spotlight. She loves her position in society and her fortune. She is nice but only to those of the higher class. That's the real reason why Jasper prefers to hang out with Bella. Why he shows more affection. Bella is the complete opposite of Rosalie. She is selfless, and isn't aware of her astonishing beauty. Which only makes her more beautiful. Money doesn't really matter to her. She would prefer to give to those who need it but her parents won't allow her until she is 18. Being in the spotlight is a nightmare for her. As a child she was disaster with legs but she soon learned to be graceful thanks to her mother.

Jasper likes to be alone than in crowds. He is very similar to Bella. Both are okay with silence and a hamburger from the fast food areas. Rose would rather starve. Despite the differences they are all best friends and go everywhere together.

"Look, there is someone by the road that looks stuck. Should I pull over," All three looked and Bella slowed down. She looked at Jasper and he nodded. She didn't bother asking Rose because she knew the answer, no. As if reading her thought Rose spoke.

"Are you crazy?! What if their killers, or something like that?! Let someone else help them and let's go home!" Jasper rolled his eyes, wishing he was adopted and not blood related to her.

"Look around you there is hardly any cars coming. It's really late maybe they want to go home too Rose." Shaking his head he got out the car with a flashlight and Bella followed him.

Rose was fuming. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the door. Why are they always helping others that don't ask for their help. It' not like they are going to pay them. Besides they don't know anything about cars. Rose sat up straighter and grinned. They don't anything about cars, but she does. If they need knowledge they'll have to ask her and she'll refuse then they will have to leave. She got a magazine and started reading while the others talked.

"Hey guys need any help?" asked Jasper pointing the light toward a big guy." Hold on. ROSE TURN ON THE HEADLIGHTS!" Five seconds later bright lights shone. Jasper saw the guy for the first time. He was BIG. It put Jasper in alert, reminding him that he has two girls under his guard. Still he smiled at the guy when he answered.

"Please, man. Our mom is going to kill us. My sister is annoying the hell out of me and my brother is yelling at us both. Oh my name is Emmett," Emmett grinned and held out his hand. He liked the blond dude already. Maybe his mom is right, he does like everyone.

"Jasper, and this is Bella," Bella smiled at him and waved. "So what's wrong with your car?"

"I don't know. It just stopped. We don't anything about car engines, sooo," Emmett said at the same time the driver's seat of their car opened up.

Bella stifle a gasp. The guy that got out was simply the most handsome man she had ever seen. Bronze, sex hair, tall, and the lips. God the lips! 'Control yourself before you make a fool of yourself!' Bella cleared her face of emotions and put a fake smile. This is the face she uses for her parents business dinners, the face that hides her emotions.

While Bella was busy controlling herself Edward was having the same problem. He was not oblivious of Bella's beauty, then again no one is. But this was new to him. He hardly paid attention to any girl no matter their beauty. He always knew them to be cruel girls that dress like hookers and look like clown with the amount of makeup they put on. But this girl had jeans and a shirt, no mini skirt. She had natural beauty with no makeup to hide it. He found he couldn't take his eyes of off her.

Emmett noticed his little brother getting out and introduced him," He is Edward my baby brother, Edward they are Jasper and Bella."

Jasper and Edward shook hands and then Edward held out his hand to the angel next to Jasper. Bella smiled and shook his hand, both lingering , refusing to let go but knowing they had to.

Jasper noticed and smirked not surprised at all at the guys obvious attraction. Even the blind were aware of Bella, but what really surprised him was the fact that Bella was also in awe of Edward. Bella had only fallen for one guy but that passed along time ago. He knows because he was that guy. They dated for a year, they were 14, before they realized their crush was gone, and stayed as friends. No awkwardness.

Jasper had dated again after Bella, but the girl broke it off because she couldn't take the relationship between Bella and her boyfriend. Jasper was more affectionate towards his best friend than towards his girlfriend that people though Jasper was cheating on Bella than the other way around. He had another girlfriend, Maria, the crazy bitch. Maria was controlling and got jealous of anybody even of his own sister. Hell she got jealous of his own MOTHER. When he broke it of she tried kidnapping him. Afterwards Bella noticed she was everywhere they went. She follows him trying to get together but he would rather be with his sister as horrible as it sounded but she was that bad. NO exaggeration.

HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. AFTER THIS CHAPTER IT WILL BE ONE POINT OF VIEW, MAYBE ONLY ONE CHARATER OR MAYBE MORE THAN ONE. FEEL FREE TO REVIEW, EVEN IF IT IS TO TELL ME IT'S HORRIBLE.


	3. Chapter 3

Choices: Chapter 3: Bella

I reluctantly let go of Edward's hand. I try to collect my thoughts but having him touch me cleared everything in my mind. It's so strange! Never have I felt this way, even with Jasper, the only boyfriend I have ever had. I still remember how I told him and our first kiss. We were at my 14 birthday party and I was with Rose getting ready to go to the indoor pool, my first two piece bikini. I was nervous showing so much skin even though I knew I had decent boobs and ass but I couldn't help feeling insecure. The girls at our school are the reason, pretending to be friends of mine, always finding things to criticize about me.

Rose had already been ready looking gorgeous as always which didn't help my confidence. Rose pushed me out the door and I blushed when my dad and uncle Jerry whistled . Rose just smiled and pulled me towards her friends but I stopped her. I didn't want to be with them so I went off on my own and Jasper joined me.

'_Looking very good there Bells.' _ He had said while I blushed and avoided eye contact. Jasper had grown up to be a very hot 15 year old and I was not oblivious to that and neither were the other girls.

_'Thank you Jasper. Want to race in the pool?' _ I had regretted asking him, fearing he thought me a child but he nodded and we walked to the pool. I, along other girls, stared as Jasper took off his shirt and showed his muscled perfect body. He smiled at me and I blushed and dived into the water hearing Jasper jump in to. We raced and splashed until we were tired. We were floating around when he grabbed my hand. I of course blushed and refused to think he meant anything by it than friendship. Jasper opened his mouth to speak when Natalie, the leader of the group of friends of Rose came over.

'_Jasper, honey come stop playing with children and be with real women.' _

I had flushed with humiliation and ripped my hand from him and left the pool to go to my room. I faintly heard Jasper follow me and calling me but I ignored him and cried in my room on top of my bed.

'_Bella don't cry because of that bitch, you are much better than her, ok'_

_"Really? But she is…'_

_'A fake. You are real and that is so much better, darling' _

_'Bella look at me'_

When I did Jasper grabbed my chin and kissed me. Ever since then we dated until Jasper became 16 and I 15. I was relieved when after we broke up everything was the same between us. Our parents were extremely happy even my dad who I was sure was going to be mad, after all I was 14. I think my dad was more affected when we broke up than anything else. I think it was because he trust Jasper better since we all grew up together. Dad trust Jasper to take care of me and keep me from curruption. If only he knew Jasper took my innocence for my 15 birthday. Before we broke up of course.

Everything was easier with Jasper because he was my best friend and I knew him well. But Edward was a stranger that I didn't know and I already wanted to kiss him! I don't know anything about him, for all I know he is a drunk.

Jasper broke me from my thoughts and gave me a look. The look that said go talk to Rose and I hope it goes well.

"Bella, darling, go and ask Rose to come out please? We need her skills" He said wiggling his fingers.

I shook my head frantically "Oh no, no, no, no. I am not going to tell her that. Last time I did she took me to the torture boutique. No you do it, after all she is your sister." Asking Rose for a favor comes with a big price, I would know.

Jasper put his hands on my shoulders and gave me the look that always gets to me."Please, Bella. And I promise to make it up to you." I tried to resist but I gave in.

"Fine. But you better keep your word. Remember Jasper, I know things." I walked to the car and got in next to Rose. Here goes nothing.

Jasper POV:

I smirked as Bella walked to the car as if she was walking towards death. It was damn close. Rose knows how to torture you. Which is why I sent he, Rose will be kinder to Bella than to me.

"Dude, your sister that bad?" Emmett said also looking at Bella with amusment.

"You have no idea. " I answered. "We'll be here for a while so I'm going to make a call, ok?"

"Sure. Edward call mom, we should tell her too."

I walked a distance away and dialed my dad.

'Hello son, almost home?'

'Nope. We are making a stop since its late and dangerous to drive in the dark.' I didn't want to tell him about helping strangers. He would freak and lecture me in safety. No I rather save that conversation.

'Alright be safe' I rolled my eyes, 'and enjoy. Oh before I forget. The Swan's and your mom and I are going away tomorrow for a business trip so if you come home after we left you guys can sleep over with Bella.'

I answered and finished the conversation. Having important parents is a pain. Some say being rich is the good life, that you get everything you can possibly want. Well I learned it's not true. Sure we have the best cars, best schools, and the best houses. The thing is all those are material things. What we want is family vacations that are not interrupted for important business. Family dinners instead of business dinners, to have real friends that like you not pretend to like you because of your parents. Those are things I want but can't have. I guess the saying 'Money doesn't buy you happiness is true.

* * *

HELLO! I'M TRULY SORRY FOR THE DELAY. COMPUTER PROBLEMS, AGAIN! :(. ANYWAY SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY DELAYS. PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
